1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to jacks, particularly to an audio jack connector used in an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as mobile phones, have an audio jack. The audio jack has a connector, which needs to be electronically connected to a plurality of contacts of a printed circuit board of the electronic device. However, the connector is not easy to align with the contacts on the printed circuit board, so it will effect the electronic connection ability.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.